snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Lennox
Name: Mary Lennox Age: '''12 '''Gender: '''Female '''Type: '''Human '''Appearance: '''12 year old Mary Lennox is 4.4ft tall and has a rather feeble appearance, with long brown hair tied up into two pigtails in checkered bows to tie up her hair and brown eyes, she usually dresses up in a 19th century black dress and a cream frilly 19th century apron, and she wears a belt made out of her silver chains and a total of six silver bells and a chain necklace which has a key dangling down. '''Personality: '''Subject has a rather bitter attitude to anyone who tries to talk to her, she never really likes talking to those she rather distrusts, she rarely ever smiles or cries and it is known that the subject rather likes to demand of things, making everything the way she wants it to be. She’s very solemn; not having even cried at her loss of her parents. '''Likes: *Rain *Sunshine *Gardens and Flowers *Forests Dislikes: *Being indoors *Being confined in one area *Maids *Pretty people *Extreme distaste for those who dress in white. Personal Ailments: '''Subject is known to have a extreme distaste for those who dress in white, it is known that this child has a fear of the color white. '''Special Ablilities: *The Ability to wield a small yet affective scythe. *The special ability to create weapons out of cockle shells and chains, and wield weapons made out of cockle shells and chains, something like chains ending with cockle shells. (?) *The ability to control the physical growth over fauna and flora, plant life and use it as a weapon, such as making grape vines grow long and tough and use them as a weapon. (This ability can only be used when there is vegetation around her.) History/Fairytale: Mary, Mary Quite Contrary; How Does Your Garden Grow? With Silver bells, And Cockle Shells, And Pretty maids all in a row. When subject turned nine years of age, her parents had died in an Indian earthquake which had rendered the subject orphaned, the subject was then shipped out with many other orphans to England where they were taken into the care of their relatives, however Mary was taken into the care of a rather hostile housemaid who had Mary kept locked indoors day-in-day-out and had her work as a servant within the rather large English household, working for her uncle who cared nothing for her. There was only a few times where Mary was actually allowed to go outside and play and that was when she found The Secret Garden in which she found the key to when she was cleaning out one of the many bedrooms of the household, when she would enter the secret garden one day she found out she had a rather unusual power and that was when she could manipulate the growth of flora and fauna, she rather liked this ability and then used it to re-grow her garden. When returning to the household at night she was asked where she had been, and when she was forced to tell where she was been and she had been in The secret garden, no one believed her and other housemaids had began teasing her and that was when her powers became out-of-control and she used them against everyone within the household which led to her incarceration at the Everafter Asylum. RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Created/Played By: '''Amaranthine Ali Category:Everafter Characters Category:Characters